seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Worms
Worms are multicellular animals and constitute a vast majority of bioforms. With their tubular body plan, they are the easiest form for a bilaterally symmetrical organism to have. Or how Magatha puts it: "They are a basal manifestation of life-concept. Their forms are infinite." Non-worm organisms can be considered, in a way, only very specialized wormkind. Biology The biodiversity of worms is very high, thanks to their ability to adapt, mutate and diversify extremely fast. This is why almost every worm has it's own unique physiology. Their appearance can resemble other types of organisms or even objects/concepts given a tubular shape. They can also assimilate their forms from the concept core of their food source. Their interior anatomy is usually very similar to that of real life annelids (save for their specialization traits), with characteristics such as a closed circulatory system, segmented body and nervous ganglia in each segment acting as a "brain". Decomposers Many worms are natural decomposers, eating dead bodies. In the Morgue we see many worms crawling in and out of the inert sub-concept vessels of the cadavers. In the Morgue the worms are harmless at their size, but they are much bigger and dangerous when in a vessel's endozone. By assimilating the fading concept core, they take on physiological configurations based on the experiences, thoughts and beliefs the biovessel had prior death. In addition to their form, their behavior and function are also influenced. Personality and Culture Based on their behavior and vulgar vocabularies, worms are considered jerks and hooligans. They get satisfaction from abusing others, physically, emotionally, and verbally. Some have the ability to know exactly what to say to bring out your anger or other negative emotions, based on what they assimilated from your dying core. Other worms can use non-verbal methods to accomplish psychological effects, such as familiar scents. Playing a big role in wormkind culture, is the game pinochle, at which they are very good. Worms often resolve disputes by challenging the other party to a game of pinochle. Then, by tradition, the winning party may consume the losing party across the whole reality spectrum. However, the game isn't played as one would normally expect... It is very likely that worms have the pinochle tradition only in the vessel of someone who heard the Hearse Song (from which is the reference that worms "play pinochle on your snout"). Documents Regarding Worms Paper1.png Balmerfile-worms.png List of Worm Characters *Chest Worm *Cyst Dweller *Mildred M. Sucker (Moldsucker) *Baby Heads Worm *Bandage Worm *Hypodermic Worm *Lara *Referee Worm *Rapidworms *Ghastly Physician Worm *Feverworm *Grindworm *Gasworm *Unnecessary Surgery Worm *Goofworm Other vermiforms: *Lexis *Professor Lexicovermus *Friend Red Worm *Wiggle Worm *Redbert *Dream Worm Fern *Wormagord *Clockworm Trivia *Some worms are references or cameos, examples include: -Very Very Hungry caterpillar from a comic. -Earthworm from James and the Giant Peach. -Larry Jr. from The Binding of Isaac. -a worm looking like Reverche, Jonathan Wojcik's wife. -a worm looking like Kermit the frog from Muppets. Gallery of Worms Wormswamp.png Pinochle-wormcrowd.png Pinochle-referee.png Pinochle-mold.png Leech-not.png Leeches.png Morguehall.png Wormbow.png Phageshiftzero.png Category:Other groups Category:Worms